This protocol was intended to (1) design a research tool (simulation model) to facilitate group decision making and (2) utilize this tool to examine how patients enrolled in managed care organizations would choose to define their health insurance benefit package. Thus far, the study instrument has been designed and has been pilot tested. The study design has been completed. Study subjects were recruited and 50 group exercises have been conducted. Data collection was complete on June 23, 2000. Data have been processed and data analysis has been completed. One manuscript has been published and another is in press. The tool has been jointly developed into a computer-based exercise by the NIH and the University of Michigan and has been copyrighted by the University of Michigan.